Julius Reichwein
Julius Reichwein (ユーリウス・ライヒワイン) is a counseling psychologist and a former lecturer at Düsseldorf University Medical School. There he taught Kenzo Tenma and Rudy Gillen and held them both in the highest regard because of their dedication to studies and superior performance in school. Biography Julius Reichwein was born in 1937 in Kaufbeuren, district of Ostallgäu in South Bavaria. After graduating Munich Medical School - where he majored in plastic surgery - he served his conscription and joined the police force. Upon earning his credentials in the police medical courses, he became a police surgeon for the German Border Guard, spending twelve years in service on the Czechoslovakian border. He left the Guard at age 40, took psychology at Düsseldorf University Medical School, and would become a lecturer there. There he was a teacher to Kenzo Tenma and Rudy Gillen. His father's death at age 50 prompted Reichwein to return to Munich to retrieve his inheritance, which he would use to start the private practice that he continues to this day. He plays an important role in Monster, finding the truth about Johan and proving Tenma's innocence. Richard Brown In his first appearance in Monster, he is shown to be a psychiatrist for detective Richard Brown. Later they have a dinner and Richard have a problems with frustrating over his traumas. Eventually, Reichwein comforts him by telling that he will take it easier as he will be moving forward. Afterwards, Richard seems to have another problem; when he is close to reveal truth whilst thinking, the "ghost" of a young boy whom he has shot before, appears and blocks his concentration. One unexpected night, when Richard really had an hallucination of that boy following him, he came to Reichwein and told him that he realised a "true evil" when he shot a boy. Richard also reveals to Reichwein that a flash of insight he couldn't realize is related to one of his unsolved cases. Day after, Reichwein is seen writing a letter to Dr. Gillen to ask him what is the name of the friend who requested Peter Jürgens to commit a murder and to tell him more about his classmate: Kenzo Tenma. Richard later tells Reichwein his research on these unsolved cases from before and comes to the conclusion that they have been connected by the point to isolate a rich businessman Mr. Schuwald. Richard also comes to the point that the cases are related to the "certain name" when Reichwein interrupts him, by telling that the name is Johan. Dr. Gillen contacted Reichwein to tell him that the killer whom he researched has a friend named Johan. Richard and Reichwein then reveal that the deaths of Edmund Fahren who claimed to be Schuwald's son and the Margot Langer, the mother of the real son are linked to Johan. Richard then remembers that Johan is with Schuwald. Reichwein and Richard become even more suspicious when realize that Johan lives an ordinary life with the Lieberts. Richard gets confused when realizes that the face of the baby "Johan" on the picture is totally different from his now. In hospital, he learns from a random couple that the fire had occurred in the hospital and all of the paperworks were redone per request of the individual. Meanwhile, Gillen visits Reichwein and has a discussion at his house. Gillen tells Reichwein that Tenma is searching for Johan and the possible chance to prove Tenma's innocence when learning more about Johan from Jürgens. Reichwein gives Gillen a photo of Johan. Richard finds the grave of the deceased Johan who died with two years. When he informs Reichwein about that, they both come to the conclusion that the Lieberts used the fire as an opportunity to reissue documents that said he was still alive. Reichwein receives a call from Gillen about Jürgens's death during the questioning. Man killed himself with a pen after muttering something about the park and mottling the picture of Johan. Gillen thinks that was the reaction to the picture. Reichwein tries to get Richard on the phone but he isn't at home. Gillen is on the way to the Richard's house as he hears from Reichwein that he doesn't answers calls. Johan is with Richard at the roof of the building. Reichwein also arrives in the building to find Richard and Gillen but police instead arrives and informs Reichwein that Richard is dead. Rudy Gillen Reichwein and Gillen are on the Richard's funeral. Reichwein mulls about Richard's death and finds it suspicious. Reichwein blames himself that he never didn't do anything for Richard. Gillen tries to confront him. Reichwein once again asks the police about the case but the case is already closed as the "accident". However, Reichwein is allowed to see the shattered bottle of "Racke" brand. In the bar, waiter tells Reichwein that he can't remember if anyone was with Richard. But remembers that the customer ordered a bottle of whiskey. Reichwein sees the brand "Racke" and recalls the scene when Richard once said that he doesn't drink "Racke". In subway, some guy tried to push Reichwein out of edge but failed. Reichwein chased after him and arrived at some unknown bar. There Reichwein encounters the two guys that get him out of the place and start beating the old man. When they stopped, he beat them up and forced them to tell him, who hired them to push him off. He learns that the big man hired them. Next day, Ms. Hess comes to Reichwein's counseling lessions and tells him, her "problems" with her husband. Reichwein arranges meeting with her husband afternoon, a man who will lead Reichwein to a serious trouble! Reichwein shares his suspicions about Edmund Fahren's "suicide" and Margot Langer's with Gillen. Gillen is supposed to meet with Tenma soon. Suddenly a sound-like shot is heared from the office and it's only the vase that was thrown by wind. Mr. Merez. always forget to close window or lock the back door. Soon, The old man will be very grateful for her forgetfulness. A big man is revealed to be Roberto. He appears as a regular patient but already starts intimidating Reichwein when mentioning that he killed a wife in a dream. Things are getting worse when Roberto mentions that he was lonely until he met a beautiful young man with blond hair. Reichwein tries to stay calm and pretends to go for a hot water in the back part of the office. Roberto follows him and admits that he is the murderer. Reichwein begs for unlocked doors. He hits Roberto with a nice dose of hot water (episode 30 21:19) and escapes through the doors and runs downstairs. Roberto aims at him and just as he is about to pull the trigger a shot comes from underneath. Reichwein is saved by Tenma and escapes. Kenzo Tenma Reichwein, Dieter and Tenma have a lunch at the restaurant. By the help of his friend Otto, Reichwein arranges a room in the attic that will serve as Tenma's hideout, while he is in Munich. Tenma and Reichwein are talking about Johan's next steps and Tenma by the way, tells that Dieter recognized from one of Hartmann's pictures, the boy whom Richard had shot in the past, comes from Kinderheim 511 where is Johan from. Reichwein wonders if Johan has any connections with that boy. Tenma attempted to research that more detailed with Richard. Later, Tenma and Reichwein come to the parking place in front of the company headquarters where Schuwald works. They see from the car that Schuwald, with Karl and Johan, comes out from the building. Reichwein reminds himself of the things that Tenma told him and when he saved him from Roberto. Gillen is worried about Tenma and calls Reichwein to make sure that Tenma is in the hideout. Reichwein also feels that Tenma is not chasing after Johan to clear his name. He sees Dieter in the front of the house. Tenma sent him there. Dieter begs Reichwein to stop Tenma from murdering Johan. Reichwein informs the Lieberts about the incidents from 1986, related to Johan. He tries to convince them to leave the house before they would end up like the middle-aged couples who also raised Johan as adoptive son. They however don't take that seriously. Reichwein then leaves the house. Gillen researched another killer who is "friend" with Johan. Murderer says that Johan is not interested in money, he is with Schuwald to mess up with him like with an ant. Reichwein and Gillen listen to the tape. Reichwein losts his temper but Gillen is able to tone him down. Reichwein decides to tell everything to Schuwald, personally. Hans Georg Schuwald Reichwein went to Schuwald by himself. Although, one of Schuwald's bodyguards was about to brush the old man off who was blocking the way of the car at the entrance, Schuwald decided to take him as a guest, after his son; Karl Neuman estimated by look that Reichwein is not a malicious person. Schuwald assumed that Reichwein came to ask about Johan and guessed it as it was seen on Reichwein's sudden reaction. Namely, Schuwald felt that someone would come to solve the mystery why is Johan so perfect. He told that he could feel Johan's perfection better than anyone, because of his very weak eyesight, Johan almost feels like he doesn't exist at all. Reichwein tried to convince him that Johan is authentic, showing him documents regarding Johan's past from 1986 onwards (the story when Tenma saved Johan). Schuwald had no comments, yet he went on talking about that he used to play with line of "ants" similarly as Johan did, but in the business community. Schuwald believes that Johan wants to become like him and that only the greater monster can defeat that one. The conversation ends in the morning. Reichwein leaves the house and Karl asks him to cancel the today's ceremony at which Schuwald answers that he is ready to perform it. During the ceremony opening, Schuwald sends Karl back to his office to read papers (he prepared earlier) about Halenka Novakova in order to show him the truth and more importantly, to protect him of what is about to happen at the library. This rather gives us a hint that Reichwein was able to convince Schuwald to many facts about Johan. Tenma's arrest The news about Tenma being arrested hit the Europe. Of course, many people heard this with relief, but most of the characters from Monster, regarding former patients of the Eisler Memorial Hospital, and Tenma's friends and acquaintances are filled with terrible shock. In the first place, Hans Georg Schuwald financed a law expert: Fritz Verdemann. Verdemann declined at first but later decided to step on Tenma's side when some things got clear to him. Aside Verdemann, another expert signed to help Tenma; Alfred Baul. Which would later cause serious problems. The only problem is Eva Heinemann who persistently tries to make Tenma pay for rejecting her in the past. Her stubbornness only makes the situation more difficult. Reichwein and Verdemann came to talk with her and she admitted the truths about Johan. She became more arrogant, aware that she can really help Tenma but instead prefers more to keep the entire situation in uncertainty. Doctor and lawyer, rather irritated by her fatuity, concluded that the conversation is pointless and they left the place. Later on, Baul who is revealed to be Roberto who suprisingly managed to aviod death in fire earlier in Munich, informs Tenma that he plans to murder Eva. Tenma is helpless until she meets at the prison, the first class-fugitive: Günther Milch. This leads to drastic changes in Tenma's plans; he decides to admit his crimes in order to end up with Milch, thinking that this would be faster than waiting for the judgment. Tenma's priority is to save Eva currently. During this time, Roberto calmly waits the chance to learn Eva's location from Verdemann. Reichwein and other characters are heavily shocked when hearing that Tenma surrendered himself as. Verdemann tried to talk to Tenma about this but Tenma doesn't allows it. Reichwein won't believe in this and tries to convince the police that this is wrong. He demands to talk with Tenma but is not allowed too. Reichwein reunites with Verdemann and asks him about this at which Verdemann responds by saying that even he is not sure anymore who tells the truth in this whole mess. Career Dr.Reichwein has been a practicing psychologist long before the start of Monster. His psychotherapy clinic happened to be situated in Munich, which has contributed a great deal to the development of the plot. Personality Timeline Background Another Monster Other Quotes Trivia Dr. Reichwein's favorite food is weiss wurst. In the anime Master Keaton, the exact same animation of Dr. Reichwein can be seen in episode 5 at 20:57 in the crowd. Pictures Category:Supporting Characters Category:Doctors Category:Characters